


Sweeter Still

by Silkette



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Claude, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Background Relationships, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lorenz, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pregnant Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkette/pseuds/Silkette
Summary: Claude and Lorenz are about to have their first pup and Lorenz is overdue and irritated. Thanks to Hilda, Claude might just have a solution.Written for the FE3H Kinkmeme.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Sweeter Still

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2082.html?thread=3548962#cmt3548962) kinkmeme prompt about Claurenz or Ferdibert trying to bring on a baby with tea and jizz. Wanted to see if I could write some omegaverse!

They had been mated for just over a year when Claude received a letter from Lorenz. That in itself wasn’t unusual, they wrote to each other often. What was strange was how light the envelope was, suggesting the correspondence was short. Much shorter than the multiple pages of looped, elegant script which Lorenz usually sent. Claude broke the scarlet seal (a rose, naturally), mentally noted that the letter had been sent by the fastest wyvern express, unfolded it, and began to read. 

_My dearest Claude,_

_Apologies for the inconvenience, but I must ask you to return to the Alliance as soon as you are able. A situation has arisen, one that I regretfully cannot discuss with you in writing. I know how reading these words must make you feel, so rest assured that there is no danger to Leicester and that I myself am well. However, the matter is an urgent one and must be dealt with as soon as possible._

_Please come soon._

_Forever yours,_

_LHG_

_PS: Do not bring Nader._

Claude left Almyra that evening, the very moment he could put everything in order for a leave of absence. Thank the gods his parents were still only semi-retired and willing to step in for Claude should he ever be called back to Fodlan on urgent business.

He took Barbarossa and flew hard, pushing his loyal wyvern near to her limit. They reached Gloucester Manse the following day, just as the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. Claude was welcomed with the usual deference and shown to Lorenz’s study where the Sovereign Duke awaited him. Lorenz was working on something at his desk, but set it aside when Claude walked in. There was a strange, guarded expression on the omega’s face as he stood to greet him. Claude immediately noted that Lorenz didn’t look frightened or upset, nor did he look ill, which was a huge relief. Rather, he seemed pensive. Tense, as if waiting for a blow to fall or a storm to break.

“Claude,” Lorenz said after they embraced, his normally confident voice halting. “Thank you for coming so quickly.”

“Of course,” Claude pressed against his mate, automatically rubbing his scent all over him. “What’s wrong?”

“Well…” Lorenz trailed off, brow furrowing. He opened his mouth and shut it again, seemingly unable to find the right words.

“Yes?” Claude prompted. “Go on.”

“Do not rush me, Claude.”

“Sorry. I’m just worried is all.”

“I know, forgive me.”

Lorenz sighed and leaned against Claude, resting his chin on his shoulder. Claude put his arms around him and rubbed soothing circles against his back. Was it him, or was Lorenz’s scent just a tiny bit different?

“Do you recall...what happened between us three months ago? The night the treaty was signed?”

Claude grinned in spite of himself.

“Hm, to be honest, not well. Not after the feast started.”

“Yes, quite…”

The long awaited peace talks between Almyra and Leicester had been just as drawn out and excruciating as expected after Claude and Lorenz had come together to start the process. Officials on both sides arguing over every tiny, insignificant detail and seemingly doing their best to be as difficult and uncooperative as possible for almost a year. Eventually, after a lot of blood, sweat and tears, they’d found compromises that both parties could grudgingly agree on. At long last, the treaty was signed.

The whole affair had felt less like an uphill slope and more a completely vertical mountain climb. Everyone was exhausted and sick to the back teeth of politics. Was it any wonder that after the signing, they’d all wanted to let loose and party like it was Imperial Year 999? Even Lorenz had (metaphorically) let his hair down for the night, much to Claude’s delight. His mate didn’t have nearly enough fun in his life.

“I’ll leave that to you,” Lorenz had told him with a fond roll of outlined eyes as they dressed for the feast. “You have more than enough fun for the both of us, Claude.”

Gentle scolding aside, they’d both had fun that night. Oho, yes indeed. Fun and plenty of it, them and the two hundred or so other guests at the celebration both. Claude had always loved parties since he was young. Feast days being some of the few happy memories from his childhood. Watching everyone just relax and enjoy themselves with none of the usual vitriol, eating too much good food and drinking far too much good wine. Speaking of, Claude’s memory got spotty following his fourth glass of Bergliez Red. Then the night was just a loud, happy blur of music, light and laughter.

The feast had gone on for hours, until he and an equally drunk Lorenz finally retired sometime after three in the morning. They must have been a sight: the King of Almyra and Sovereign Duke of Leicester, drunker than mercenaries on payday. Stumbling round the palace, laughing and holding each other up, they’d somehow found themselves in the Hall of the Round Table where the treaty had been signed only hours before.

Lorenz had tripped on the raised edge of the dais and Claude had grabbed him, lifting his mate and setting him on the edge of the table despite his laughing protests. Lorenz had looked so achingly lovely in that moment. Holding onto Claude and smiling, so happy and carefree. As if the weight of all his responsibilities had been lifted from his shoulders. So beautiful, Claude’s beautiful, irreplaceable mate. His heart had ached with happiness. It had been such a wonderful day and Claude wouldn’t have wanted anyone else in the world by his side, watching his dream come true.

Lorenz had smiled and leaned forward, more than a little unsteady, to press a soft kiss to the top of Claude’s head. 

“Congratulations, my darling. I am so very proud of you…”

Claude couldn’t help but lean in and return the kiss, to his mate’s lips rather than his head. Lorenz had paused, a little wrong-footed because of their location, then shut his eyes and melted into the kiss with a pleased sigh.

Claude pushed him down onto the table, then climbed up clumsily and sank into Lorenz’s waiting arms.

After that...Claude snickered at the memory, then at the way Lorenz’s face turned scarlet when he sensed the trajectory of his alpha’s thoughts. The founders of the Alliance never expected their exalted Round Table to be used for _that_ , Claude would wager.

“So what about our little encounter? Don’t tell me someone found out and wants us to replace the damn table-“

“No, no. Nothing like that…”

Lorenz trailed off again and stared down, eyes unfocused in a way that suggested he wasn’t really seeing. Claude made himself stay calm. Panicking would solve nothing, especially when he still didn’t know what the problem was yet. They’d find a solution together like they always did. He just needed to keep a cool head.

“Then, what?” He asked gently. “What’s the matter, Lor? Please, whatever it is, just tell me. We’ll work it out.”

Claude nuzzled his mate, rubbing more scent onto him, possessive and loving. Lorenz drew in a breath then exhaled heavily. Finally, he spoke again:

“I was still...rather drunk the morning after. I thought I’d drank the moon tea as usual, but I must have forgotten somehow. We were still so very busy. I didn’t think about it till I missed a second heat. Missing one is normal, even at my age, but missing two in a row...I had to check, and my suspicions proved correct. I’m-“

Lorenz licked his lips and drew in another shuddering breath, slim form tense as a coiled spring. 

“Pregnant. I’m pregnant, Claude. And I want to keep it.”

Claude went still.

_Pregnant._

_Keep it._

So that was what…

Now is all made sense-

_Oh Goddess._

A pup. They were going to have a pup.

They, Claude von Riegan and Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, were having a _pup!_

Claude was going to be a father.

“Claude…?” The uncharacteristic waver in Lorenz’s voice brought him abruptly back down to Earth. “I’m sorry. I know it’s all so sudden and not what we had planned, but-“

Whatever would have come after the “but” was destined to remain a mystery as Lorenz was suddenly too preoccupied being dipped and having his face kissed off to go on. Mouth, nose, cheeks, mouth again, Claude kissed him till his lips were swollen and his eyes shining.

Eventually Claude pulled him back up and Lorenz smiled and finally relaxed, dreamy and content. Claude nuzzled him and pressed still more kisses to his neck.

“Mm, well then. I imagine I can take it that you’re pleased with the news?”

“How did you guess?”

“Oh, just a hunch.”

Lorenz kissed him back. They remained in the study for a long time after that.

Thank the Goddess Claude had remembered to lock the door!

He stayed at the Manse that night and they both slept late the next morning. After persuading Lorenz to eat breakfast in bed then take a bath with him, Claude bade him farewell and left for Almyra again. He needed to talk to his parents immediately, his father in particular.

There was a certain special ring, one promised to him years ago, that he needed to pick up.

***

King Khalid I of Almyra and Sovereign Duke Lorenz Hellman Gloucester of the Leicester Alliance, were married three weeks later on Alliance Founding Day at St Indech’s Cathedral in Derdriu. They wed in Lorenz’s territory both because of the tradition that the omega chose the location, and because he and Claude each had roots there. Though they planned a second, symbolic ceremony in Almyra a week later to keep everyone happy.

A royal wedding was always a grand affair, and it was testament to the skill of Fodlan’s elite wedding planners that they managed to scrape everything together under such a tight deadline. Claude wore his ceremonial heavy gold crown inlaid with Almyran jade. Lorenz wore the Duke’s coronet and carried Thyrsus. Ferdinand was his best man, Hilda was Claude’s and the ceremony was performed by Archbishop Byleth.

Their wedding rushed by in a happy, emotional blur. When Lorenz said “I do,” Claude felt that no one in the history of the world had ever been so happy as him. He’d managed to hold back his tears, _just_. Lorenz as well, though his eyes sparkled and his voice turned rough to stop it hitching as he said his vows. Hilda sniffled and dabbed her eyes to stop her makeup running. Ferdinand had cried enough for all of them though, so it didn’t matter.

Claude and Lorenz shared a bouquet of Gloucester roses and Almyran desert flowers. Sylvain had looked vaguely horrified when he caught it. Even more so when Felix went purple and elbowed him pointedly. It was a perfect day.

They had the reception at Riegan Palace. During which, Nader had cornered Claude for congratulations and a little subtle grilling.

“So, in the end you decided to go with your father’s method after all?” His retainer grinned.

Claude laughed. It was their old joke, that Claude would break down borders not by diplomacy, but by collecting a harem of royal spouses.

Coming to Fodlan years ago, he’d never imagined it would turn out to be a reality! Save the multiple spouses part. Lorenz was more than enough for Claude.

“What can I say? The apple never falls far from the tree.”

“Right! And speaking of apples…” 

Nader’s gaze turned towards the other side of the ballroom where Lorenz was. Claude’s husband (his _husband!_ Claude would never get tired of that!) was deep in conversation with Lysithea and Annette. He looked absolutely radiant in the full Duchal regalia he’d been married in, the traditional robes only subtly altered so the waist wasn’t nipped in quite so much as usual. Nader put on an air of irreverence, but he was almost as shrewd and observant as Claude himself when he wanted to be. Had the older alpha noticed? Then again, it wasn’t as if they’d be able to keep the secret much longer anyway. Not with his mate beginning to show.

“Thinking of starting a little orchard of your own?” Nader turned back to Claude with a knowing leer.

Claude tore his eyes away from Lorenz, grinned and offered Nader his best enigmatic wink.

“Sorry, no comment. State secret.”

Nader had laughed loud enough to draw a few curious glances. He returned Claude’s wink when he’d recovered.

“Whatever you say, brat. Most first pups are “premature” anyway, _heh._ ”

***

Married or not, Claude was still king of Almyra and so couldn’t spend all his time in the Alliance with Lorenz. Likewise, his mate couldn’t leave Leicester and cross the Throat to be with Claude near as much as he wished. They coped with letters and finding excuses for multiple state visits, until the nesting instinct got too much for Lorenz and he returned to Gloucester Manse for the final weeks of pregnancy. Meanwhile, Claude threw himself into his work so that when Lorenz went into labor, he’d be free to be with him. King or no, Claude was _not_ going to miss the birth of his pup. He didn’t care if he had to forego sleep and work round the clock for a month beforehand. He’d be at Lorenz’s side when his time came.

They’d shared their happy news with the world at large a month after the wedding. Leicester and Almyra had been buzzing with excitement ever since as they waited for their new duchal and royal heir, respectively.

What could be more symbolic of the newfound peace between nations than a pup born of their two leaders?

Not everyone had been happy, of course. The traditionalists at the royal court grumbled and bellyached about more Fodlani blood in the royal family.

“First, a magi for a consort, and now _this!_ ” One of the ministers had groaned, shaking her white head. “The future ruler of our nation, Almyran by only a quarter! Dark days will follow, mark my words!”

Claude pointedly didn’t.

His father had been through all this when he’d chosen Claude’s mother. It hadn’t stopped him, and it wouldn’t stop Claude. Fortunately the disgruntled minister was part of the minority. Tiana had been an excellent queen and Claude’s new policies were proving popular with the increasingly liberal Almyran populace. Most didn’t want to rock the boat and risk the good times ending and an heir would help bring stability to both nations. So the people in general were pleased at the news of his or her existence.

The excitement reached fever pitch when Lorenz’s due date came and went with no sign of the pup. Like most omegas, he’d shut himself away and allowed very few visitors during his most vulnerable time. Claude, the Deer, other residents (both former and current) of Garreg Mach, his most trusted staff, and Ferdinand would have been there too if he wasn’t busy with his own nesting. Claude’s entire face had split into a giant smirk when he’d found out _that_ bit of news. Seemed Lorenz wasn’t the only omega who got too drunk to remember his moon tea the morning after the celebrations. It was a shame the two of them had conceived at the same time. Claude would have dearly loved to accompany Lorenz on a visit to the Empire and see how Hubert von Vestra had taken the news he was going to be a father!

Lorenz and Ferdinand would probably have shared a pregnancy nest if they didn’t both have important duties in their respective territories. Claude knew how close they were and how they’d used to nest together at Garreg Mach. Most omegas liked having others of their second sex around during heats. Safety in numbers and all that. Ferdinand would have been a great comfort to Lorenz when Claude was called away. It was a pity, but what ya gonna do? As Hilda would say.

Speaking of Hilda, she was currently staying with them at Gloucester Manse. She’d come with Marianne when the latter visited to give Lorenz another check-up. It was now a week past his due date and, though Lorenz naturally had his own doctors, Marianne had offered to come and see how things were progressing anyway. Lorenz had readily agreed. He loved and trusted Marianne and Hilda almost as much as he did Claude. If there were any alphas he didn’t mind having around this late into his pregnancy, it was them.

So, the two women had come to Gloucester for a few days and Marianne had left to begin her examination shortly after their arrival. Meanwhile, Hilda and Claude sat and took tea in the rose gardens. They shared a basket of Almyran baklava and gossiped, laughed and caught up with each other while they waited for their respective mates to finish. Until the conversation inevitably found its way back to the pup and Lorenz’s pregnancy.

“Ferdie already had his pup, didn’t he?” Hilda asked, licking pastry crumbs off her fingers.

“Yeah, three days ago. We just got Hubert’s letter.”

“Boy or girl?”

“Boy. They’re calling him Alexei. Alexei Lucian von Aegir.”

“Nice! I was afraid if it were a girl, Hubert would pick “Edelgard Two” or something.”

“And then Ferdinand would divorce him.”

“ _Ha!_ You know it!”

Hilda leaned back in her chair and took another baklava.

“But I would like, seriously have given my left titty to have been there when it happened,” She laughed, munching the treat. “I bet ol’ Hubie was just completely losing his shit the whole time! You know how he is about Ferdie.”

“Haha! And then some! I bet Linhardt was more worried about him than Ferdinand.”

“Definitely! Oh Goddess, can you _imagine_ Hubert during the delivery? He’d be frisking all the nurses and demanding tasters for poor Ferdie’s pain meds!”

When they’d sobered up after that remark, Hilda went on:

“Bet Lorenz was pissed when he heard. That Ferdie had his baby first, I mean. Those two would have absolutely made a contest out of this, am I right?”

“I couldn’t possibly comment,” Claude hummed into his coffee with a grin. “But yeah, absolutely. He said it must be my fault because I’m never on time for anything.”

“Well, that is true! Maybe he’s onto something.”

“ _Oi!_ I’ll have you know, I haven’t been late to anything in years!”

“Sounds fake.”

“Fake like your booty?”

“Fake like comment on my absolutely real, Goddess level booty again and yours is going through the wall!”

Claude stuck his tongue out at her and she threw a nut at him. Then they both giggled when it stayed stuck to his cheek.

“Either way, I hope our pup comes soon,” Claude sighed, picking off the nut and popping it into his mouth. “Lorenz is extremely over being pregnant. Can’t say I blame him...”

Hilda suddenly snapped her fingers and reached into her purse, pulling out a small box and pushing it across the table.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I brought this for you,” she said as Claude reached for it. “Kinda. It’s more for Lorenz.”

Claude picked the box up. It was light and rustled when he opened it. Inside was -

“Tea?” 

“ _Raspberry_ tea,” Hilda told him, mouth full of baklava. “Old Goneril trick to get a lazy pup moving. Just make him drink a cup and suck your dick - oh shut up, Claude, what are you, twelve? - and the pup will pop out straight away.”

Claude wheezed and thumped his chest. He’d almost choked on the nut.

“Why does he have to suck my dick?”

Hilda rolled her eyes in a long suffering way as if Claude had asked her the answer to one plus one.

“ _Duh_ , because it only works if you swallow jizz with the tea. Honestly, Claude, you’re the ones having a pup. You should know this stuff already.”

She sighed theatrically and grabbed another cake.

“Oh yeah, and if it doesn’t work, like if the pup is _really_ stubborn, just fuck him afterwards, m’kay? That never, ever fails. Trust me.”

Claude rubbed his beard thoughtfully, brow crinkled. Tea and jizz, eh? Then sex as the finishing move? He’d never heard of Hilda’s “solution” till now, and honestly it sounded more like an old wives tale than legitimate medical science. But then, Lorenz was more than ready for this to be over and nothing else they’d tried had worked.

Worst case scenario, Lorenz got tea and he got an orgasm. No downsides there, so why not?

Mind made up, Claude leaned across the table and steepled his fingers.

“So, should I give him the tea first, or...?”

***

An hour later, Lorenz and Marianne’s appointment had finally finished and Marianne reported back to Claude that everything was just fine. Lorenz was ready to have the pup any time, they just had to wait for labor to begin. Then, she and Hilda had left to go amuse themselves around the estate so Claude could go spend some time with his mate. 

Which was a thing Claude was eager to do. He wanted to try out Hilda’s plan.

Balancing a tray of snacks and a cup of the special tea in one hand, Claude used the other to knock the door to Lorenz’s bedroom. Normally, he didn’t bother since he slept there too when he was at the Manse, but Claude knew it was something Lorenz appreciated in his skittish state. Omegas were at their most vulnerable while in heat or pregnant. Physical and magical strength both waned significantly, and even crests lost most of their power till the heat ended or the pup was born. To the extent that even a war hero and powerful Dark Knight like Lorenz tended to become antsy and withdrawn. So Claude did his best to keep the atmosphere as light and soothing as possible.

“Hey, it’s me! Brought you something!” He called through the door.

A brief silence. Then:

“Come in,” came the soft reply.

Claude opened the door and stepped onto the thick, plush carpet of the Manse’s master bedroom. Lorenz had redecorated after he’d ousted his father and taken over as the new head of the family. The room had become very, very purple, with gold accents and multiple rose and equestrian themed decorations. Extravagant, luxurious and just a little gaudy, it was so totally Lorenz. From the prancing horses and deer on the rug, to the large vanity with its heavy gold frame, to the tiny carved rosebuds climbing the poles of the four poster bed. It wasn’t exactly Claude’s taste, but he loved it anyway because he loved Lorenz.

Said omega was in bed where Marianne had left him. He was naked save for an unbuttoned bed jacket, and sprawled spread eagle on top of his rumpled nest. A far cry from the elegant way he usually reclined, but Claude knew Lorenz had gone beyond caring. He was more than a week overdue, too pregnant and too worn out.

If there was one advantage to being a king, it was that you never ran out of clothes. Even when your mate kept stealing them for his ever growing nest, Claude thought idly as he crossed the room. At least half of the nest’s soft jumble was made up of his shirts, cloaks, sashes and jackets. Not that Claude minded. If it made Lorenz even a little more comfortable, Claude would gladly give him every piece of clothing he owned and strut about naked for all to see until the pup was born.

Which couldn’t be much longer, not if the size of Lorenz’s middle was any indication. His mate had to prop himself up on his elbows and lean forward to catch sight of Claude over his swollen belly. Seeing it was indeed his husband, Lorenz gave an exhausted sigh and flopped back down, placing a hand over his eyes. Claude watched him and felt a little bad when his cock twitched with interest. A non-traditional alpha in most ways, the sight of his beloved mate fat with his pup still made Claude hot under the collar.

“Hey there, my rose. How are you feeling?” Claude asked. 

He sat sideways on the bed, set the tray down on the nightstand and leaned down to nuzzle Lorenz and press a kiss to his neck. The scent Claude had left on him that morning had faded and been replaced with a little of Marianne. Claude immediately set about rectifying this. Marianne was considerate and always tried to pass on as little of her scent as possible to her omega patients, but a small amount always got through. It made Claude want to growl and grind his fangs and he had to quash the primal urge to find Marianne and fight her. Stupid alpha instincts.

Lorenz sighed again and nuzzled him back, then arched up as much as he was able, hissing as his back cracked. His pale skin was damp with sweat and his hair was mussed and tousled.

“The same. What do you have there?”

“Present from Hilda.”

“Oh?”

“Yep. Sit up and I’ll show you…”

Lorenz did with Claude’s help. Then quirked a shapely eyebrow when he was offered the steaming cup.

“Tea?” Lorenz asked, sniffing daintily at the dark red liquid. “Hmm, _raspberry_ tea. Not my favorite, but a kind gesture nonetheless. I shall have to thank her when…”

He trailed off, blushing soft pink.

“When the pup’s here?” Claude offered.

“Mm.”

Lorenz was so cute when he blushed. Which was why Claude liked to make him do it as much as possible. He felt his cock twitch again and had to cross his legs to hide the fact that he was already half hard. At least acquiring the second vital ingredient for operation Bring On The Baby would be easy!

Lorenz made to sip the tea, but Claude placed a hand over the cup to stop him.

“Not yet,” he grinned. “Aren’t you curious what this is all about?”

“Not really, no,” Lorenz sighed, rolling his eyes up and sagging back against Claude’s arm. “No schemes, Claude, please. I’m not feeling up to it at present.”

“Ah, but this isn’t a scheme,” Claude chuckled and laid his free hand over his heart at his mate’s dubious look. “On my honor as king and your husband, I swear it. It’s supposed to help you.”

“How?”

Claude explained what Hilda had told him during their tea break. Lorenz listened in silence, then pursed his lips as Claude finished.

“Really, Claude? Raspberry tea and, er…”

The blush was back. Claude struggled not to giggle, knowing his mate wouldn’t appreciate it. Even two years mated, five months married and nine months pregnant, Lorenz still stumbled over basic sexual terminology like an embarrassed thirteen year old in his first sex ed. It was both funny and deeply endearing.

“Jizz? Spunk? Baby batter?”

“ _Semen_ , ingested together are supposed to bring on labor?” Lorenz looked more doubtful than ever. “I’ve never heard that before. Are you sure this is a real thing and you’re not just angling for some fellatio?”

“Aww come on, Lor, really?” It was Claude’s turn to give his mate a flat look. “I wouldn’t do that to you.” He paused. “And I’m honestly kinda pissed you think I would.”

Lorenz had the decency to look apologetic.

“Yes, yes, you’re right, I am sorry,” he said. “I know you wouldn’t really. Forgive me, my darling. That was unworthy of me.”

“Okay,” Claude nuzzled him again and was rewarded with a soft purr. “I know you’re feeling ratty right now, but remember, I’m on your side. Now and forever.”

“I know. I love you.”

“Love you too. So, do you want to try and see if it works? Just think, if it did, we could be meeting our pup in a few hours…”

Lorenz’s violet gaze drifted back to his stomach. He was silent for a long moment, obviously thinking it over. Then, Claude heard him swallow and saw him nod.

“Yes, very well. I’m not sure it will work but there’s no harm in trying, I suppose.”

“My thoughts exactly,” a pause. “So, how’d you want to…?”

Lorenz leaned against him, resting his head on Claude’s shoulder so he could press his face to the alpha’s throat. He purred again and rubbed up against Claude’s scent glands, voice was a little muffled when he answered.

“Get yourself started, then I finish you off?”

“Mm, sounds good.”

Claude swiftly undressed and tossed his clothes onto the carpet, grinning and running his fingers through Lorenz’s hair when he tutted him. Then he twisted his newly naked body to reach over to the nightstand, pulled open a drawer, groped inside for a moment, and lifted out a little bottle of rose scented oil. 

Lorenz had pressed up against him again, and they both shivered at the skin to skin contact. Claude wasn’t surprised to find himself already fully hard. It had been so long since they made love, not since Lorenz had started nesting in earnest. Claude would never begrudge his mate the rest and had been taking care of himself with his hand whenever the itch needed to be scratched. But that didn’t mean the thought of his beloved touching him again didn’t send Claude’s desire shooting into orbit.

Claude rolled his head back and kissed Lorenz hungrily. He pulled open the bottle while their lips were still pressed together and tipped a generous amount of oil into his palm.

“Mmm. You know, oil is fine, but I’d rather use your slick,” Claude breathed as the kiss broke.

Lorenz’s already flushed face darkened. 

“I wouldn’t mind...once this is all over.”

Arousal curled hot and urgent in Claude’s belly and he hurriedly reached down to rub his cock. He stroked himself hard and fast and moaned through his teeth as Lorenz kissed and bit at his throat, making Claude’s lust spike and his cock jump.

“Lor, you don’t have to. I can manage -“

“I _want_ to,” another nip soothed with a quick brush of the tongue. “I’m fine to do this at least.”

Claude certainly wasn’t going to argue. His climax was building and a moment or two later, he had to pull away from Lorenz with a gasp.

“Nnng…! Almost there. You want - _ah!_ \- you want me to -“

Lorenz had already lowered his head and Claude let out a strangled yell as his mate's hot, wet mouth covered the head of his cock. He gasped and bucked, struggling to control his movements for Lorenz’s sake. Said omega purred and the vibrations nearly had Claude writhing where he was sprawled. Sothis’ tits, his stamina was shot! By the time Lorenz swirled his tongue over Claude’s slit, beads of pre-cum were already flowing. Lorenz sucked hard and tongued the slit again and Claude was undone. He gripped Lorenz’s head, fisting a hand in his silky hair as he peaked and came with a broken groan. Hot spend spurted into Lorenz’s mouth and the omega drank it all down before releasing Claude’s softening sex with a final suck and a playful lick.

Claude collapsed back against the headboard, head ringing and body humming deliciously with sweet, melty afterglow. He was dimly aware of Lorenz drinking the tea, which he somehow hadn’t spilled during their tryst. He’d finished by the time Claude came back to his senses, leaning over the alpha to place the empty cup on the nightstand.

Claude caught Lorenz as he tried to return to his original position and held his mate close, scenting the omega and listening to him purr. 

“Good?” Lorenz asked, his head resting on Claude’s shoulder.

“ _Fuck,_ yes!”

Claude stroked a thumb over Lorenz’s cheek and shut his eyes.

“Mm, I’m glad,” he sounded pleased. “How long did Hilda say it would take?”

“If it works, it should start pretty soon.”

“I see.”

They both fell silent, waiting with baited breath in each other’s arms. The minutes snailed by: first one, then two, then three, five, ten…

Claude and Lorenz both sighed when the clock on the opposite wall showed half an hour had passed with no change.

“Guess Hilda’s ancestors are full of crap,” Claude commented as Lorenz flopped back on the pillows with a disappointed groan. 

“So it would seem.”

“Sorry, Lor,” Claude kissed his brow. “Even if this was a bust, it can’t be that much longer.”

“Yes, I know.”

They lay there brooding for a moment. It was Lorenz who finally broke the silence, his tone thoughtful.

“Wait, didn’t you say there was a second part to this method if the first failed?”

“Yeah, but -“ Claude shrugged. “It’s sex. Didn’t think you’d be up for it.”

“I’m up for anything at this point.”

Claude blinked.

“Huh, really?”

“Claude, right now I’m the size of a beached whale and about as graceful. I can’t sleep, everything aches, none of my clothes fit, I haven’t seen my feet in months and my chest keeps leaking _everywhere_. To get this pup out of me, I’d let Nemesis himself bend me over a desk if I thought it would do the trick,” Lorenz deadpanned.

“Charming! And here I thought I was the only alpha in your life!”

“Oh hush, you know I wouldn’t really,” Lorenz laced their fingers and kissed the back of Claude’s hand. “But I _would_ really like to try every avenue available. So...shall we?”

Claude returned the kiss and gently pulled Lorenz up so they were facing each other. He kissed him again, on the lips this time, then cupped his mate’s face.

“You need only ask, moon of my life. I’m yours whenever you want me.”

Lorenz’s blushed soft pink, pupils blown and breathing suddenly heavy. That pet name always got to him. Claude reached down between his legs and felt wet slick and a stiff cock. Lorenz ground against his palm with a throaty moan, toes curling. Claude licked his lips, a growl rising in his chest. He’d dearly love to just throw Lorenz down and take him and he was pretty sure his mate felt the same. But Lorenz was still pregnant and so, for now, they needed to be careful.

“How should we…?”

Lorenz considered, then reached out and gently pushed Claude back against the bed.

“Let me ride you?”

“Fine by me!”

This position was one they’d done many times before, but Lorenz’s current state made it a lot more challenging. Claude had fallen into a fit of giggles during the process while Lorenz struggled to look disapproving, failed, and giggled along with him as they fumbled and shuffled into place. Finally they got into position, Lorenz straddling Claude with their hands joined for balance and support. Lorenz’s titter dissolved into a moan as Claude rubbed his stiff cock against his ass.

Lorenz shivered and his back arched. His nipples were diamond hard on his swollen pectorals. If Lorenz’s stomach hadn’t been in the way, Claude would absolutely have surged up and licked the pink buds till he squealed.

“Claude…”

“Yes, beloved?”

“Do it,” Lorenz hissed through gritted teeth and swallowed a moan as he panted and ground down against Claude. “Please...I want you inside me. Do it now!”

Claude didn’t need telling twice. He let go of Lorenz’s trembling hands and reached out to steady his mate by gripping his hip. Then he pushed his other hand between Lorenz’s burning thighs, passed the feminine slit that formed for every male omega when their time was close, and pressed his fingers deep into the dripping heat of his hole. Lorenz cried out and shuddered, squirming. His cock, pressed up against his swollen stomach, dribbled white. Red all over and damp with sweat, he already looked totally debauched and Claude couldn’t get enough. He wanted to devour Lorenz, to mark him, eat him alive, then make him sob with pleasure.

Claude scissored his fingers, feeling warm slick run down his palm. He ground his fangs, longing to taste it. To taste Lorenz. But that would have to wait. Instead he crooked a finger and stroked his mate’s walls, rubbing that secret spot he knew wrecked Lorenz every time. He felt his heart pound as Lorenz bit down on his lip to hold back a wail. Claude abruptly ran out of patience and pulled his hand away. Lorenz’s hiss of protest quickly quelled when Claude pushed his cock up into the wet, velvety heat instead. He sheathed himself fully and of course they fit together as always. It was like Lorenz had been made for him. Shaped by the gods, Claude’s perfect other half.

Lorenz squirmed and mewed, gripping Claude tight. He took hold of his cock and shakingly stroked himself. Claude kept one hand on Lorenz’s waist and used the other to cover Lorenz’s own. They pumped his sex together, Claude squeezing just tight enough to make his mate yelp. He knew from years of love making just how much pressure would thrill Lorenz without hurting him.

“ _Ahh!_ G-Goddess, _Claude-!_ ”

Claude smirked and did it again, drinking in the way Lorenz twisted and bucked into his palm. Gods, he was so hot and tight. Maybe a few weeks of abstinence had its upsides after all.

“Like that...?”

“Y-yes! _Ooohhh!_ ”

Lorenz hadn’t been very vocal when Claude had first bred him. Clenching his teeth to stifle his moans and even slapping a hand over his mouth when it wasn’t enough. Claude had made sure to take care of _that_ as quickly as he could!

“Fuck, Lorenz, you’re - _nng!_ \- so fucking sexy like this,” Claude thrust up hard enough to make his mate see stars. “Maybe after this I’ll… _hahh_ , put another one in you? Get you fat with my pup all over again. You want that, my lovely mate? We could have so many.”

The soft whine Lorenz gave, the sound pure, needy omega, drove Claude buck wild. He snarled, teeth bared, and it took everything he had not to throw Lorenz down on the bed and fuck him mercilessly. He wanted to split his omega in two with his cock and fill him till he could think of nothing but Claude. Only concern for the pup stopped him. There’d be time for the rougher sex they both enjoyed when Lorenz wasn’t in such a delicate condition. For now, Claude would restrain himself. They’d make up for it plenty later.

They moved together, rocking as one as their breathing quickened and sweat poured down their chests and backs. Lorenz tossed his head back and moaned Claude’s name over and over as they both pumped his erection in time to the alpha’s thrusts. White hot arousal wound tighter and tighter in both their bellies and Claude groaned and bit down on his lip until he tasted blood as he felt Lorenz clench around him. His mate was close. They both were.

“Oh-!! Oh fuck, _Lorenz!!_ I love you! Love you so fucking much!”

“ _C-Claude…_ ” that broken mew again, Claude was going to go mad. “I love y-y-!”

The rest was swallowed by Lorenz’s scream as he came hard, spurting hot into his hand as his walls clenched down on Claude mercilessly. That was all Claude needed to tip him over the edge and he bucked up with an alpha’s howl, filling up his beloved with scalding spend. They rode out their climaxes together for eternal, blissful seconds, then collapsed, gasping, in a tangle of sweaty limbs. Claude made to slide out while he could, but Lorenz crossed shaking legs behind his back to hold him in.

“N-no, don’t go. Not yet...want your knot. Want to feel you, Claude...”

Claude nodded and relaxed, carefully arranging their positions so they were lying on their sides, face to face. Lorenz’s long legs were still wrapped around his waist and Claude felt his knot swell, locking them together. They shared lazy kisses and nuzzles, breathing in each other’s scents. Lorenz purred contentedly and Claude kissed his nose.

“Mmm...that was lovely, truly lovely,” Lorenz said a little while later. “Even if it doesn’t bring on the pup, I can’t say I’m sorry we tried.”

“I’ll pass your sentiments on to Hilda.”

“Don’t you dare-!”

Lorenz flared with indignation, but Claude was ready for him. Ducking his head, he went in for the kill and gave Lorenz’s nipple a long lick. Now he could reach, he wanted something sweet.

It was only fair since Lorenz already got something _salty._

“ _Oooh-!_ ” The omega’s violet eyes rolled up and he bit his lip, shivering. Claude licked him again and he squirmed, defenceless.

“What was that, dear?” Claude asked innocently. “What were you saying just now?”

He pressed his lips against Lorenz’s engorged chest and sucked gleefully as his mate’s protests turned into sharp gasps.

“You cad,” Lorenz groaned as Claude swirled a milky tongue round his pink bud. “Inc-corrigible, insatiable, greedy - _ooh!_ \- that’s supposed to be for our pup, you know!”

Claude broke away and licked his lips with a pleased hum.

“True. But our pup’s not here yet so _I_ may as well indulge. Don’t want to waste such a rare delicacy.”

He licked up a stray bead of milk and nuzzled against Lorenz as he shivered feverishly.

“You taste delectable, Lor.”

“ _Hmph_. Perverted dastard....”

“Want me to stop?”

“...No.”

Claude grinned and dove back in. They’d done this a few times after Claude’s curiosity got the better of him one night and he asked if he could taste Lorenz’s milk. The omega had been shy at first, but relented when Claude promised never to ask again if he didn’t enjoy their little experiment. Turns out he _did_ , if the speed Claude brought him to orgasm with only mouth on nipple was any indication. So they’d done it again, many times, since then. Lorenz always made a fuss and Claude always teased him about it, because they were Lorenz and Claude. Until Claude’s clever tongue had Lorenz panting and mewling like a newly presented omega in first heat. He drank long and deep, lovingly stroking first his mate’s belly then his cock when he felt Lorenz stiffen again against his abdomen. He buried his face in Claude’s thick curls, moaning and twitching as he quickly came apart again from the double stimulation on his chest and cock. 

When Lorenz was close, Claude raised his head and kissed him, letting his mate finish with his own sweet, creamy taste on his lips. Lorenz jerked and gasped, squirming and bucking as Claude greedily swallowed up the sounds he made. Only when Lorenz had painted their abdomens white and soaked Claude’s still swollen cock with slick, did they both fall still again. Claude nuzzled his exhausted mate as Lorenz purred then yawned, eyes fluttering.

“Tired?” Claude kissed him gently.

“Mmm…”

“Take a nap. Then we’ll see if it worked later.”

Lorenz nodded sleepily and they snuggled down together. Claude fumbled behind his back for the edge of the blanket and threw it over them. Lorenz pressed into Claude’s neck, nose buried in his scent glands. He’d often told Claude he smelled warm. Like the sun that opened a flower, or a hot wind blowing over the desert sands.

“Love you, Lor.”

Lorenz murmured a reply, already half-asleep. Claude smiled, gave him one last kiss, then shut his eyes and let them both drift off together.

***

Sometime later, Claude awoke to his shoulder being shaken.

“Claude? Claude, wake up, please.”

Claude’s eyes snapped open and any remaining grogginess evaporated at Lorenz’s tone. Tight and controlled, the way Claude knew he sounded when he was afraid and struggling to suppress it.

Claude sat up, heart banging, and saw Lorenz was already upright. His mate sitting stiffly, both arms wrapped around his stomach. Claude noticed he’d pulled the remnants of his nest around him for comfort.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Claude asked urgently.

Lorenz didn’t reply until Claude repeated his name and put a hand on his shoulder. Then he blinked and shook himself, seeming dazed.

“Yes, sorry. I’m just...Claude, will you help me up?”

“Er, sure? Okay.”

It was pure luck they exited the bed on the side without the priceless Morphis rug that had been a wedding gift to Lorenz’s great-great-grandmother. Meaning it was only the ordinary carpet that got soaked when Lorenz’s waters broke the moment he stood up. He and Claude both stared down dumbly at the newly wet patch between his feet. Then they slowly raised their heads and met each other’s eyes.

It was Lorenz who spoke first.

“Well, then...I suppose it worked after all.”

“Uh-huh,” Claude said faintly.

He suddenly felt kinda bad for making fun of Hubert earlier. Now that he knew _exactly_ how his fellow alpha had felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
